


Spy Tales

by Zoe2k8



Category: Free!
Genre: fun fun fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2k8/pseuds/Zoe2k8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou has been going out every sunday for the past month and no one seems to know why cue Protective brother Rin and the Iwatobi boys to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalker level over 9000

“Matsuoka-senpai I don’t see him” Nitori chimed from the mini walkie talkie handset strapped to the side of Rin’s thigh. Not even to himself would he admit that part was his idea but it was far too inconvenient to use their cellphones constantly so he had to compromise. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Atfer a pause another transmission came in. “Matsuoka senpai?”

“Just keep a look out he has to be here.” He said into the small walkie talkie. “That bastard’s got to be around here somewhere”

“Copy that Senpai over and out” Then it went silent. Rin couldn’t believe on usual days he’d be doing this but given the circumstances it had to be done. Crouching besides a vending machine pocketed between too potted plants just large enough to hide him from the magenta haired girl sitting at a food cord bench. Hair tied in a high pony held by two baby blue shark clips. Her fingers wrapped around her small pink phone as she laid back in a yawn.

There are few things in the world more horrifying than your baby sister dating and one of those is not knowing who the culprit is or at least confirmation.

“Matsuoka-senpai I think I saw Captain in the lobby” 

“Think!?”

“It got crowded I think I saw him but I lost him in the crowd”

“Damnit Nitori”

“Sorry senpai” he cried and Rin let out an irritated sigh and squeezed his temple feeling a headache just moments from coming on.

“It’s fine I’ll track him, mind watching Gou while I go look for him.”

“Where is she?”

“By the Satsuki food court”

“I’ll be right there I won’t let you down senpai!”

Silence.

So he is here Rin growled inwardly. He knew that his captain was fond of Gou yet never in his wildest dreams would he have to worry about Gou actually relaying his feelings. He’d make sure to block every attempt Siejuuro ever made at asking her out that he thought he’d be in the clear. That is until a week ago.

“Senpai you’re back early” Nitori chimed entering the room, his grey hair tossed and dripping wet no doubt from a shower. His blue orbs always seem to light up whenever he was excited moving over to him while he was seated at his desk determined to get his English homework out of the way before another swim practice.

“So how was your day, did you have fun?”

“Yea”

“That’s good! I even ran into her earlier today I didn’t figure you’d be back so early given the tim-“ Everything seemed puzzling and nothing seemed to click until a few moments later.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your sister, I saw her waiting by the store earlier I would have stayed longer but I had to run some errands for Captain did you two just have lunch this time?”

“Huh?” Finally looking up from his work his crimson orbs met his blue ones before shifting himself on the chair. “I didn’t meet Gou today. Family meetings are on Saturdays not Sundays.”

“Huh? But I’ve seen her a few times at the mall waiting for someone I just figured it was you”

Rin bit his lip as he turned back to his seat seeing his whole body tense suddenly Nitori put up his arms in defense. “I-it could just be her running errands or going out with her friends” Naturally Rin went to that conclusion first, Gou always hung out with her friends and even brought one over for their lunches once but something about that situation refused to sit right.

“Nitori” 

“Hm?” Nitori turned stopping midway as he climbed to the top of the bunk.

“Captain sent you out for supplies? Again?”

“Mmmm he had to go out somewhere”

“But he always goes out for supplies”

Nitori shrugged and flopped onto the warm dark mattress. “He said he had something to do”

Call him paranoid but Rin was sure he wasn’t going to get a lick of sleep on Sundays from then on unless he knew who she was meeting and if necessary put a stop to it. Gou was his baby sister and it’s his job to make sure she’s safe and happy. A tang of guilt plagued him over his behavior the past few years of her and had done all in his power to make it up for it. Hang outs, dinners, lunches even teaching her how to swim which was something that surprised him and only made the pitting feeling worse…..

How could he forget to teach her how to swim of all things? 

He tried brushing it from his mind. He’d made a lot of mistakes over the last few years and had been trying like hell to correct them. The second he left the food court a blast of November air chilled him. Even with his dark winter jacket that he had almost forgot to zip back up before leaving the building it did nothing to bite back the coming winter.

Looking up at the greying midday sky Rin couldn’t help but wonder sometimes if his dad was watching……was he proud?

With his behavior in the past it was doubtful…but hopefully someday he’ll be on the road to..

“Senpai do you see him?” Nitori’s voice brought him back to reality quick enough for him to make a mad dash to the Mall resting lobby in the building nearby.

The mall was a huge complex of buildings and sections that even if It was just to walk around Makoto would enjoy it and the peaceful quiet it brought. If he were by himself that is.

“Nagisa-kun slow down!” Rei cried to no avail while the tiny blonde continue to drag him by the arm down the path.

“If we don’t hurry we’ll miss them!”

“Should we even be doing this?” Makoto let out a chuckle at the two. With the thick and puffy light purple coat Rei on it made him look more like a walking purples snow man rather than a person especially with his white hat on. 

Nagisa looked back with a point before stroking his chin. “We’re a team right Mako-chan”

“Ugh…right”

“And as a team we have to look out for another right~?”

“Right..”

“So it is our duty! As a teammate as a friend! to see why Gou is always busy on Sundays!”

“Maybe she’s just meeting a friend”

“Hana-chan didn’t know anything about it though and even agreed to help ….kinda” Nagisa rubbed the back of his head and turned on his heel with his back facing Makoto.

“What do you mean by “kinda?” Makoto asked already a bit scared at the twinkle in Nagisa’s rosie pink eyes. The twinkle that often meant this was a dangerously bad plan but he was going to go through with it anyway. Just as Nagisa was about to respond his whole body seemed to vibrate. 

“Come in big penguin do you copy” the voice interrupted Rei’s wailing from inside of Nagisa’s light pink coat and in seconds he pulls out a mini walkie talkie. “Big Penguin here what is it little Dove?”

“Baby fins is on the move I repeat baby fins is on the move”

“Location?”

“Food court heading out Sports Plaza”

“Copy that little dove over.” Nagisa turned to meet his horrified friends with a smile. “Come on guys you heard her”

“This a bad idea” Rei groaned adjusted his glasses on the roof of his nose.

“Very bad idea” Makoto chimed in.

“Have some imagination you two! If Haru-chan was here he’d be supportive”

Rei perked up since he forgot to ask. “Where is Haruka-senpai?”

“He had some business he had to do for his parents today so he couldn’t come”

“Oh I see”

Nagisa pouted and flung an arm around Rei. “Bad luck I say, I was going to give him Mackeral King as a codename too”

“Mackeral king??” Rei said horrifically. “Wait does that mean you’ve already given us codenames?!”

“Of course, you can’t do a spy operation without codenames”

“Do I want to know?” Makoto sighed crossing his arms before a smile tugged at his lips.

“Yours is Mama Orca Mako-chan and Rei’s Beauty bear”

“Beauty Bear!?” Rei cried “There’s nothing beautiful about that”

“It’s inventive, much like you Rei-chan!”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at this whole situation. The last thing he wanted to do was impede on Gou’s privarcy but knowing Nagisa was going to go through with the plan anyway it was better to tag along and make sure things didn’t get too crazy at that point. Still he couldn’t help but find it a bit fun. Nagisa shoved binoculars into his friends hands running forward with a grip on one of his own..

“Onward team Penguin to the Sports Plaza!”

The crowd of people in the lobby stifled whatever chill tried to make its way into the building and unfortunately all the air as well. Even with the AC it did nothing to prevent Rin’s coat from cooking him alive and under any other circumstances he would have already left but Finding his captain had been number one on his agenda.

He couldn’t blame Nitori for losing him. There were so many people jam-packed into the room which he swore seemed smaller with all the people it was sure he’d lose any even if they were walking right infront of him. The Mall Lobby was the center building of the complex with multiple exists on every side each leading to a different part of the mall’s complex, however there were dozens of ways to get to the other buildings and those who went here often came for the seating space or to have a drink by the fountain or buy cheap gifts at the boot near the back.

He maneuvered his way past the endless flow of people and made it to the upstairs and looked down. Hair as red as Mikoshiba ‘s would way be too hard to miss especially with the endless array of darker color hair in the room.

His eyes darted to every corner until he met on a guy who seemed to fit the bill. Tall fiery red hair but with his overly large jacket and his back turned Rin couldn’t see his build or his face. Rin raced back down keeping a mental map of where he saw the figure in his mind.

During that rush something count his eye. A Flash of raven. He paused momentarily mid run and saw just as the raven haired boy made his own smooth way through the crowd a ways away. Rin wanted to call out to him but opted not to. He and Haru were going to meet later tomorrow anyway and what was he going to tell Haru anyway on just why he was here? Just casually stalking my sister to see if she’s dating my captain and stop it if he is? Not to mention his outfit. Along with his coat Rin wore a darker hat with his hair with a pony tail out of the back and Heart shaped Glasses that was Nitori’s idea for concealing his eyes.

Haru didn’t laugh for much but he still knew that scenario alone might crack him up. 

Even though he had wanted to make it up to his friends today was not the day. So he closed his eyes and turned and headed to his original direction.

Breathing in heavy pants Rin finally got close enough to his target too see it was indeed not Mikoshiba. From ground level the height was enough tell sign. He couldn’t be much taller than 5’8 while his captain was 6’1.

His jaw was a lot more pointed than that of his captain and with a turn of his head Rin saw that the man’s eyes were a faded emerald green rather than sunset gold. Could this be who Nitori saw?

Rin turned and headed back to high grounds. He hadn’t seen anyone else matching anything close to Siejuuro’s description.

“Senpai did you find him?”

“No” Rin’s voice sounded a lot more annoyed than he wanted it to be. “How is it on your end?” he asked a lot gentler which was a strain on its own considering the heat. 

“She’s not at the food court anymore she’s at the Sports Building”

“Anyone there with her?”

“No not yet but I did see her checking her phone maybe she’s going to meet the person there!”

“I’ll be right here” Even if he missed Siejuuro here he would have to meet up on his sister sooner or later and be it hell or high waters Rin would find a way to Separate the two long enough to do what he needs to do.

Got yah you Bastard.

“You think she’s on a date?” Gou’s friend chimed besides Nagisa, her hair not in its usual Spiral bun but down probably for the sake of the weather Makoto deduced. 

“Why else would she be so secretive about it” Nagisa whispered with a grin.

“Maybe because she knew how you guys would react?” Rei said with an exasperated sigh. All three were silently standing behind the wall of the building peeping in Gou’s direction. “This isn’t right it’s invading her privacy…how did you know she was going to be here anyway?” the two looked back at him with similar smiles both simultaneously screaming. ‘do you really want to know’ which only troubled Rei further. “You didn’t check her phone did you?”

“Wahh no of course not” Nagisa cried. “I wouldn’t do that she’s the only one whose phone I haven’t touch even I got boundaries”

“Not to mention A Spy never reveals their secrets” Hana said with a proud smile. 

“What little dove said”

“Now I’m more concerned over the fact you’ve been in my phone…”

“Dito” Makoto’s voice said over the Walkie talkie. Since he was now the lookout he was further away from them stationed on the upper level of the building. “I don’t see anyone coming her way Nagisa” a few moments passed and Nagisa crossed his arms.

“Nagisa?” Makoto repeated.

“I can’t hear you over the sound of you not using my codename Mama Orca”

“I don’t see anyone coming her way Big Penguin”

“Copy that Mama Orca!”

“You’re having way too much fun with this” Rei said only making Makoto laughed over the device until he spotted something at the corner of his eye. He only noticed him then because he moved from behind the vending machine to direct the other body over to him swifly and quickly but even in those moments there was no mistaking who those two were.

“Hey Nagisa”

“I really worked hard on those codenames Mako-chan least you could do is use them” he wailed.

“No that’s not it I mean sorry but Rin’s here!”

“Rin?!”

“What really?” Rei said actually surprised.

“Yeah and he seems to be spying on Gou too with Nitori”

“Well well well this is getting more interesting by the second” Hana chimed her teal eyes burnt with a similar determination that matched Nagisa’s. “You know it’s serious when even her brother’s here”

“This is so cool! We could work together but we’re going to have to wait until a better time to approach doing so now would blow our cover. Lay low Mama Orca do not approach Sharp Teeth and Jr Fins just yet”

Makoto smiled his finger coming off the button just as Rei started opposing to the codenames again. When he looked up from his tiny device his eyes landed on the medium built Raven haired boy who just walked into the building.

“Haru?!”

What was he doing here?

Nitori peeped past the Vending machine. Since he was smaller he was able to do a better job without getting caught. Moments passed and still no Seijuuro but given him he’d probably get distracted by a dozen things before he met anything on time.

“Oh Nanase-san just walked in”

“Huh?” Rin this time nudged himself near Nitori to get a better view and sure enough it was Haru dressed in a light blue unzipped hoodie and casual dark jeans. 

“You don’t think” Nitori started but even then Rin couldn’t believe it. He was seeing it with his eyes and he still doubted them. On the list of people he thought his sister would be going on a date with Haru was nowhere on the list. Most of the iwatobi boys weren’t. His list only comprised of Siejuuro’s name and he had Makoto there for good measure just in case. Girls tended to favor the Olive green haired captain and had thought maybe his sister might fall under that category. A tiny might.

“Matsuoka- senpai your sister’s on a date with Nanase-san?!”

“HARU-CHAN?!” Nagisa said a bit too loudly only to have Rei and Hana clamp his mouth with their hands and pull him deeper into their corner. Haru looked around for a few moments but moved on spotting Gou by the kickboards and going over to meet her.

“Hey” Gou turned with a smile that soon morphed into a playful pout placing her hands on her hip.

“You’re late”

“Sorry about that”

Gou sighed tilting her head to the side. “I supposed I should be used to it by now” her smile returning she moved to his side. “Onto business?!” Haru nodded and the pair walked off out of the building unknowingly leaving their friends completely stunned.

And dead set on getting to the bottom of this. 

—————————————————————

Author’s note: Hey Guys I hope you Enjoy this! in case you didn’t know Hana-chan is Gou’s friend we’ve been seeing and this story takes place several months after the anime so the boys are all on good terms. I’m finding ways to Meld together Writing Prompts into fun stories so yeah…..This is only Part 1 of 3. Hope it doesn’t suck. Comments and Likes Appreciated :D


	2. I see what you did there

“……….”

“Haru-chan..and Gou..are dating?” Nagisa repeated though with a shocked tone didn’t even mirror the grin on his face. “Oh my gosh this is so cool!”

“Cool?” Rei questioned.

“Think about it! It’s like they are like starcrossed lovers! Dating in secret so they wouldn’t affect the team~ Secret from Rin-chan too against all odds…by day they seem completely neutral to one another but by n-“

“Where are you going with this?” Makoto said over the walkie talkie.

“Aww come on guys don’t secret relationships and drama excite you!?”

“No” Rei deadpanned only to have a Nagisa pout and Hana raise her fist, her own teal gems mirroring Nagisa’s excitement.

“Well they do for me, I cannot believe that girl’s been holding out on me”

“That’s the spirit little dove!” They highfived despite Rei’s rubbing his temples at the duo.

“I Think we’re over reacting we have no idea if they’re actually dating or not”

Nagisa’s pout only turned into a smirk as he gazed in the direction the Magenta and Raven haired duo vanished into. “I guess we’re just gonna have to get proof don’t we?”

“Do we really have to?”

“Of course we do Beauty Bear, we still don’t know why they’ve been secretive with us, to humor you let’s say they aren’t dating~ why lie then hmmm and to Mako-chan at that! Haru-chan doesn’t lie to Mako-chan”

“Don’t call me-“

“Actua-“

“See? He doesn’t so that alone is fishy….maybe they’re working for some agency….or being blackmailed….the possibilities are endless and we must figure it out!”

Sighing into the walkie talkie Makoto kept his eyes on the gang and shifted over to where Rin and Nitori were hiding and were obviously as shocked as they were. Though judging from the redness of Rin’s skin Makoto was sure shock wasn’t the only thing he was feeling.

Makoto would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t curious as to why Haru had lied to him or excited in trying to find out so he was thankful Nagisa hadn’t ask. Haru was someone he never really second guessed when it came to his words since he was always straight forward with his thinking and what he didn’t say his facial expression did.

It explained why Haru had choose to call him to tell him he wasn’t free that day….or any Sunday now that he thought about it. Makoto hadn’t really paid attention since Sundays were his little siblings drama practice and he always made sure to accompany them and stayed for the performances. Haru was never home when he got back, he assumed he was out doing running errands or at the indoor pool complex they club swam in off season and prayed he wasn’t there by himself.

“I wonder…..”

In the midst of Rei’s exasperation Makoto’s voice came over the walkie talkie. “Um Big Penguin you might want to get over by Ri- I mean Sharp Teeth…. Since”

Makoto looked on by the scene Nitori holding back Rin to the best of his ability which wasn’t much. He had to hold onto a pool just to keep the raging red head from storming off no doubt to murder his best friend.

“You’re closer…”

 

“I can’t believe this!”

Haru was dating his baby sister. His baby sister the nerve on that guy. Rin wasn’t so much angry as he was conflicted. He’d promise that he’d make up for all the lost time he had spent hurting his friends, Haru in particularly but like hell that meant he’d just let his sister be with him without a fight.

“Let me go Nitori!”

“No senpai you’re not thinking straight”

“Oh I’m thinking just fine and I’ll be even more fine after I kick Haru’s ass!”

“Rin-chan! Ai-chan!”

“Eh?” The two turned to see the grinning blonde running towards them. “Nagisa.”

“Don’t call me Ai-cha-“

Nagisa went in front of Rin with his hands up defensively. “Rin-chan you’re being so emotional! I wish you were my partner in crime instead Mako-chan and Rei-chan aren’t feeling the mood well enough”

“Partner in crime? What?” then it clicked and a frown spread on his lips. “Don’t tell me”

Nagisa winked at the raised eyebrow on Rin’s face. Somehow it disturbed him that both he and Nagisa had a similar idea. “Nice glasses by the way totally covert op style” Rin’s eye twitched and Nagisa only stuck his tongue out. He was so focused on the boy infront of him Rin didn’t even notice that Nitori’s grip on him had slacked at least not until it was too late.

“Wait what the”

Makoto’s arms replace Nitori’s and suddenly the light strained grip that had held Rin back is reinforced and no matter how much he squirmed he couldn’t move an inch and boy did that piss him off.

“What the hell? Let me go!”

“Not until we talk Sharp teeth” Nagisa smiled tilting his head to the side.

 

Haru wasn’t exactly sure how he got roped into this plan or how he managed to actually come to enjoy his Sundays from then on. Up until a few weeks back all he’d been doing on Sundays were chores, errands and pool visits so when Gou had asked him to help her plan he didn’t have any reason to refuse.

After all she was right. Nagisa probably couldn’t be able to keep a secret, while Rei was level headed his ideas of beauty were often far off from everyone else, Rin might not be that helpful in this kind of matter…

“Who better than to have ideas plan Makoto-senpai’s birthday party than his best friend?” She had said with a tilt of her head and a smile. “Think of it as your first duty as Vice captain!”

And here he thought he had no such duties. So from then on the Sundays came and went however that particular Sunday was a tad different.

“What about this?” Gou spoke up picking up a swim suit off the rack. A simply one light blue one piece swimsuit with heart shaped pattern on them and a sewed on white ribbon to the front just under the bust.

“It depends on how it fits for you.”

“I mean how it looks first I’ll try them on after” she sighed tilting her head to the side. “then again..asking you about swim suits looks when all of yours look the same is my own fault”

“They –“

“All feel different yeah I know..” she giggled waving her hand dismissively. “But since you’ve been here with me all this time I know I can trust your opinion” 

Haru wasn’t sure why that affected him so much. Naturally he’d always knew she trusted him, weeks of coming to him for help with art homework or general help putting together a swimming regimen as well as they’re Sundays solidified that but there was something about hearing it outloud that raised an odd feeling in his chest and he had no idea what to think of it.

Gou looked at the dozens of swim suits. Those too revealing or too small she dismissed immediately. Not that she could wear those with her brother around if she wanted to anyway not unless she wanted her brother to murder every male who turned an eye on her as she did.

Haru didn’t see the point of choosing. To him the look of swimsuit wouldn’t change the fact she’d look great in it. Regardless of color or style but that same queasy feeling within him stopped him from voicing that out loud.

“Maybe I shouldn’t wear yellow…..hmmm…” Haru saw the way she inspected every design listing off her own reasons as to why each weren’t a perfect fit. Sometimes even without prompt he’d comment on the color. If the look of the swim suit mattered to her so much he found it no hard task to help contribute to the choosing and with his natural art skills he had an eye for color Compatibility.

It didn’t take very long before she had half a dozen choices to choose from. “Okay I’m going to go try these on! And then after we can go look for more decorations!”

“Okay”

“Mind…being my judge…for the suits…I mean?” Gou rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Haru blinked a few times before his brain reasoned it out. They were mostly One pieces and consulting a friend wasn’t bad per say. Reasoning no wrong in it he agreed. 

She smiled and glided over to the changing room. Haru could have sworn her cheeks had been tad red. Was she getting a cold?

The store was pretty warm, if one stayed in too long they might even forget the freezing tempretures that awaited them out the doors. Though If really Gou was sick that might explain the other things Haru had noticed.

She’d been restless for weeks since planning Makoto’s party, agitated, anxious and overall seemed a lot more stressed than she usually was. Though he hadn’t seen her sneeze or cough nor had she looked weak at any given time.

So what was it?

If being vice-captain meant anything to Haruka it would be to keep observation of all of his teammates including the captain. Subtle things that could be missed but he’d pick up in an instant.

When Rei was stress he’d stay unusually quiet which was similar for Makoto as well although unlike Makoto when prompted Reid didn’t stay silent for long. If Nagisa felt worried or upset it’d be the opposite. He’d be bouncy and energetic not much different from his usual self but his swimming always told the truth particularly his dive. Since It was his weak point in elementary school Nagisa paid special attention to his dive no matter how trivial the practice he made sure to have it spot on. So if Nagisa’s dive was off he himself was most likely off as well.

And while Gou’s was a tad more subtle or perhaps it was due to the fact she didn’t openly show her changes. She’d be the same motivating sometimes bossy manger upfront but behind closed doors her eyes would drop as if something had been weighing on her mind.

“I’m coming out!” she called from behind the closed door. 

 

“What the hell do you guys think you’re doing!”

“Stopping you from committing murder possibly” Rei reasoned.

“We are saving your future!” Nagisa gleamed happily before standing in front of the boy. “Besides wouldn’t last a second in prison believe me I know.. I’ve seen m-“

“Nagisa” Makoto chided. 

“Oh right back on point………Haru-chan and Gou-chan may be dating or they could be doing something even more super-secret, if you kill him we may never know!”

“That’s your argument?” Rei grimaced rubbing his templates near Hana who simply looked around at the passing bystanders who looked on at their little group in confusion. 

Rin growled and squirmed in Makoto’s grip. Why the hell did he had to be so damn strong? “Fine, Fine, I’m calm I’m calm just let me go”

Nagisa raised an eyebrow in doubt waving his finger across Rin’s face. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes”

“Promise you’re not going to hurt Haru-chan”

“Promise yeah whatever”

“If you’re lying just know I have the power to destroy you” he chuckled in a way that worried everyone around him.

“Nagisa…what does-“ Rei started but Nagisa spun on his heel.

“Okay mako-chan you can let him go!”

Makoto hesitated for a bit before loosening his arms around the Red head. “Sorry about that”

Man that guy loves to apologize for everything. Rin rotated his sore and aching shoulders. In some way he was somewhat thankful that Makoto and the others had held him back. Now that the initial shock and anger of Haru and Gou had worn off he could focus on his equally important new task.

“So now that we’re all on the same terms. It’ll be twice the fun! and we’ll get to find out more!” his eyes sparkled before he rubbed his chin to think.

“Don’t you think we’d cover more ground if we split up?” Rin knew pitching the idea first might be suspicious but he had to give it a go. Nagisa raised a tentative eyebrow at the boy that quickly grew into a smirk as he continued to hold his chin.

“That might actually work, we’ll be able to get stuff from all angles”

“Gre-“

“Team Alpha Penguin would be Me, Mako-chan and Ai-chan”

“Eh?!” Nitori questioned. “Wait why? and don’t call me Ai-ch-”

“And Team SharpTeeth Rei-chan, Hana-chana and Rin-chan” said Nagisa ignoring the protests of his friends.

This wasn’t exactly the idea he had in mind but it would have had to do. Rin was just thankful he wasn’t paired with Makoto since despite being a softy, he had enough muscle to physically stop whatever Rin had wanted to fulfill and he didn’t mind putting up a fight with Rei. Not that his plan was that openly obvious.

“Okay, come on let’s get the movie teams we’re gonna lose them stay on the right upperside Rin-chan and we’ll be on the lower left”

He nodded with everyone before parting ways. Rin frowned. Somehow he felt a bit less confident without Nitori around. He figured he might have been able to disguise his actions around him but there was no doubt Nagisa placed Rei there to spy on him.

With that in mind he wouldn’t be able to shake those four eyed eyes off of him not if he didn’t work this correctly. Though Rin couldn’t shake the puzzling feeling behind Nagisa’s actions as to why he hadn’t placed Makoto instead of Rei or at least both of them together would have worked. If he was really concerned about Rin possibly double crossing him wouldn’t placing the guy who could restrain him with little to zero effort do the trick? Both were pretty observant and might even pick up what he was up to.

Though with what Nagisa had on him maybe he felt confident that Rei had been enough back up or maybe Rin’s paranoia had finally reached an all-time intuitional high. He couldn’t tell which and had given up trying to decide.

He couldn’t shake the weight of Rei’s violet eyes on him as he pushed his glasses balancing it on the bridge of his nose.

“Any sign of Haruka-Senpai ?”

“Not yet”

“Maybe they’re in the swim suit section…it’s harder to see there after all” Hana piped up. She was one of Gou’s friends. He’d met her at family dinner a few times and seemed alright.

Rin thought he deserved a medal for the strength it took to withhold his anger at that statement. “Maybe”

“Only one way to find out” She piped.

The left side of the mall had more vending machines, and small potted plants for small framed people like Nitori and Nagisa to hide behind. Makoto would be able to gain ample cover from the vending machines so Nagisa figured it to be best.

Nitori grumbled a tad Nagisa wasn’t sure if he was concerned about being switched or about his nickname either way he chose to dismiss it.

“Why did you switch out Nitori Nagisa?” Makoto asked curiously.

“Advantage”

“Advantage?” Makoto and Nitori questioned. The blonde spun to face them.

“Since Ai-chan and Rin-chan are close separating makes more sense. Since Rin-chan is planning something after all it’d be harder for him if he doesn’t have assistance”

“You really think Rin’s going to plan something? Wouldn’t have been easier then to have me watch him?”

“Nope he would have been suspicious besides I have my own spies keeping him in check”

“It’s not like I would have let Rin-senpai do anything though.” Nitori said looking to side an act that made Nagisa chuckle.

“he’s comfortable with you. Without you there he’s less likely to try anything and if he does he’ll be one million times more cautious…..he probably already knows I know he’s up to something….”

“This makes no sense”

“Watch and learn Mama orca…..in this game called life you have to have all your plays ready and silent. Rin-chan knows I’m suspicious, he won’t do anything open. He knows Rei-chan and Hana-chan won’t let him do anything crazy but he didn’t seem worried or panicked about the switch which means he has something else up his sleeve to possibly counteract that….he’ll think we’re too preoccupied to stop it”

“You mean..” nitori started.

“Rin-chan thinks we’d be too busy watching Haru-chan and Gou-chan and that Rei-chan and Hana-chan are there to monitor him …that’s what we need him to think” he said walking into a store. Makoto had been in this part of the store to know everything was like a maze. The way it was structure you could walk through a store and with one of the several doors within end up somewhere completely different. Nagisa didn’t just choose this side for the convenient hiding places but for the fact it was also the Right upper balcony’s blind spot. 

“You’ve been watching those crime Tv shows again haven’t you”

“Onward Team!” he cheered.

“How about this?”

Haru stared puzzled but not in a way that made Gou feel uncomfortable as she thought she would have. Blood rushed to her cheeks naturally but there wasn’t any ill intent behind his eyes. It seemed like he was genuinely trying to be of help to her which she couldn’t help but appreciate.

“That shade of purple doesn’t fit your hair color but the design is okay…” he paused looking around his station. Haru didn’t know what it was but he’d suddenly felt a chill as an overwhelming feeling he was about to get punched suddenly crept into his mind . Gou raised an eyebrow.

“Haruka-senpai?”

He turned. “It’s nothing…is this the last one?”

“Nope 2 more. Hold on….so far you only liked one of them” she held up the Navy blue one piece with light small rosie pink dots to the top. It fitted well and it molded to her body type perfectly. Others might have seen it as plain but it was the one she was most comfortable in and he could sense by the way her face lightened within it than she was with the others.

“It suited you best. You were the most comfortable in that one”

“So you think I should buy this?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “It’s your choice.” Turning with a playful smile she went to change back into her clothes. “Kou..”

“Yes Haruka senpai?”

“Is something bothering you?”

“Huh?” she turned fully surprised at the raven’s boy’s words.

“You’re a lot more stressed than usual……especially on Sundays….while we were picking decorations and food menu ideas….you seem liked you putting a lot of pressure on yourself..”

You kept saying you needed everything to perfect. You were smiling but didn’t sound very happy about it. Haru didn’t speak those last thoughts. Something inside him made him hold those back.

“Was I?” she gave a weak smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you….” She gazed at the swim suits in her hand before replying again. “I just …want to make it up to you guys.”

Haru raised an brow at her. “For?”

“You guys worked so hard..for everything…..all the stress that came with training…what happened with makoto senpai on the island……I just want to give back for all the stuff you guys went through”

Haru frowned. None of those things were her fault and he was confused as to why she’d think so. After all It had been Nagisa’s idea to start the swim club with the others agreeing. Training came with the package. Besides there was no way for her to know about Makoto’s fear of the ocean, he hadn’t told anyone as per his typical selfless self and neither had Haru who had been the only other person there who knew.

He still kicked himself for not speaking up when he should of. For not stopping Makoto from agreeing to the trip. If anyone was to blame for not putting an end to the trip and Makoto’s incident it would have been him. He tried not to dwell on it since he had enough nightmares to remind him of his near fatal mistake. “None of that was your fault” he reassured. “We knew the training would be hard when we signed up for it and about the island and about Makoto you didn’t know you can’t hold yourself up for that”

A slow smile spread on her lips. She still felt the urge to make the parties to the best of the abilities. They did deserve that much after all. It was the same with Nagisa’s party and Haru’s after the training camp. They’d spent every moment always giving their all she wanted to do the same for them in any little way she could have though the sense of purpose to do so was still there she weight of the pressure evaporated with his words. She knew it had been silly to put the blame on herself and felt relieved that she had spoken her worry out loud. Even if he assured her something she had already knew it felt good to hear it otherwise. “Thank you Haruka-senpai”

He nodded lightly glancing at the watch on his hand. Gou giggled. “Don’t worry we’re almost done” a noise from her bag drew her attention away. “Hm Big brother?”

From: Rin

To: Gou

Hey Gou, are you free? I need to go take a trip to store and pick some things up want to come?

“Is it Nagisa?” Haru asked knowing the blonde had a habit of checking their manager at the worst of times.

“Nope it’s big brother”

From: Gou

To: Big brother

I’m already at the mall what to want me to pick up? I can do it now

Rin smiled as he put a glance at the screen before holding it behind his back typing his reply nonchalantly as to not alert Rei or Hana who were monitoring the duo faithfully, praying to god that the message wasn’t something illegible. Since one error could change the entire meaning of his sentence after all. He picked up the nifty trick as a child and had never really thought he would have to use it again until now.

There were tons of ways to disrupt a date without interfering directly. While he felt a tad guilty for manipulating the situation like that, he shoved that guilt aside since right then he had a mission to do.

////

Author’s notes: Super late update is super late. I hope you guys enjoy part 2. Sorry for any mistakes or if it seems repetive ugh i promise part three is going to be better. I’m so out of whack with Nanowrimo going on Never underestimate the power of an overprotective brother


End file.
